


First Time in Weeks

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go for a walk after Blaine's shows up on Valentines Day. Short one-shot of a missing scene from 'Heart'</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time in Weeks

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Kurt said quietly to Blaine. The slightly shorter boy nodded and followed Kurt through the crowds of people until they were standing outside.

“Come on,” Kurt said again and the pair walked away from Breadstix until they reached a small playground. Blaine sat down on one of the swings and pulled Kurt gently onto his lap. They sat contently in silence for a while before Kurt spoke.

“I’m glad you were able to be here today,” he said quietly.

“Me too,” Blaine whispered, kissing the spot below Kurt’s ear gently, “I was worried I was going to be late, but I knew that I had to spend today with you.” Kurt smiled as he turned slightly so he could wrap one arm around Blaine while the other held onto the handle of the swing. He kissing Blaine gently and Blaine responded, keeping one hand on the swing and wrapping the other one around his boyfriend.

“I love you so much,” Blaine said.

“I love you too,” Kurt responded as he pulled away to look into Blaine’s hazel eyes properly for the first time in weeks, “Happy Valentines Day Blaine.”

“Happy Valentines Day Kurt.”


End file.
